Jurassic Park: A Kingdom Hearts Story
by raptorsharingan
Summary: What if Jurassic Park had finally opened...and Sora and company decided to go for a visit? All characters and related objects copyright to their respectful owners. ActionAdventure with a little touch of humour
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: That's such a no-brainer. If I wrote/created Jurassic Park OR Kingdom Hearts, would I be here, writing this, now? Would it be called a "fan fiction"? Um. I don't seriously have to answer that, do I? You're smart enough to figure it out on your own, aren't you? Aren't you!

…

I note that this is a mixture of the book, the movie, and something completely different of my own devising, so please don't kill me over little things I put in here that didn't happen in one of them. Chances are, if it's in here, it happened in one of the two, but if it didn't and you're mad I sincerely apologize for ruining your day.

I also want to note that this fan fiction was written by me(duh), but I was helped by my friend Cessie with a lot of the ideas. Thank you, and let's finally get on to the story, hehe...

PROLOGUE

The rain poured down mercilessly from the black sky above, barely penetrating the thick cover of the trees. There was a movement in the undergrowth, just barely visible to the human eye. But no one saw the long snout open, sniffing the air, the sharp, long teeth gleaming in the pale light of the lamps that lined the electrified fence some distance away. No one saw the shining claws glow and reflect the light as the animal moved in the darkness, watching, breathing softly, the eyes flicking back and forth, the figure moving soundlessly forward.

It was three feet tall, standing there, the long tail swishing back and forth, the pale brown skin camouflaging perfectly with the plant life around it. The animal hissed softly at the screech of another animal, somewhere farther back, and surged forward, its clawed feet making no noise whatsoever in the wet and musty undergrowth.

"Are you sure we can open the park now?" Jessica Reeves, standing on the other side of the electrified fence with her hood pulled tightly over her head as she peered into the darkness, asked, pulling the hood of her thick black sweatshirt more tightly over her head. Jess was a tall, thin twenty-three year-old who worked as a secretary of sorts for the owner and founder of InGen, John Hammond. The eccentric old man had created a theme park much more impressive - and dangerous - than any other theme park on Earth. It was her job not only to help run it, but also to advise Hammond and help making decisions. Since the Costa Rican government had been getting a little suspicious lately of what they were doing on the island they were renting out, Isla Nublar, Hammond tried to rush the opening of the park, leaving many things undone.

And Jess was worried.

"Jess, everything is fine." The man standing beside her frowned, looking into the ferns on the other side of the electrified fence, as if searching for the being he knew was there, but that he knew he would never find, an invisible ghost in the moist, misty air. What could possibly go wrong? Everything was under control.

"How do you know?" Jess asked doubtfully. "It went haywire once before. We can't let it happen again."

"We won't. Trevor King told her determinedly. But deep down, he wasn't so sure.

"Trevor, he's watching us."

King turned to look through the fence again as Jess stepped back in horror. Indeed, the animal watched them carefully, as if it was analyzing their very thoughts; it had appeared out of nowhere, and so good was the camouflage that King had a very hard time seeing it; but it was there, watching.

He shook his head. "No, it's a girl. They're all girls." He had to remember that, as a secretary, Jess rarely came down to the island, and knew almost nothing about the creatures they raised.

"All girls." Jess breathed, shaking her head in amazement. "How do you know?"

"We programmed them like that at birth. I'll explain later."

Jess shook her head again. "I can't believe he actually did it.:

"They're awful. Blood thirsty things that want to kill you the first chance they get. I hate them all." King almost spat.

"Some are nice, though."

"Yes, some are, but I still think...oh, nevermind. At least they'll make us money. Lots of money. That is, if things don't get out of hand. And," he added quickly, seeing the anxious look on Jess's face, "they won't."

Jess nodded, then gave an involuntary shriek of terror as the animal leapt, twisting its body with surprising speed and and accuracy in the air, all its weight landing with stunning force against the electrified fence, the only thing separating them from the feisty animal, which yelped in pain as it tumbled to the ground, shocked by the electricity.

More animals appeared behind it, snarling and hissing at the humans on the other side of the fence, and coming to defend their leader.

"C-can we...g-g-go now?" stuttered Jess, petrified.

"We're perfectly safe," King assured her.

"Well, I don't _feel_ safe," Jess declared. "And besides, it's cold out here. We can talk just as well inside."

"Well...alright." King started reluctantly back, Jessica not far behind.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea to open the park just yet," she sighed worriedly.

"Don't worry," he replied. "It'll all be fine. Just fine."  
- - -

Yes, that was the end of the prologue. More to come as soon as I stop being lazy, which we all hope will be soon. I hope you liked it, and pretty please review Tell me (nicely) what you think, and if you ask any questions feel free to ask. Thanks, and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 1

…

I note that this is a mixture of the book, the movie, and something completely different of my own devising, so please don't kill me over little things I put in here that didn't happen in one of them. Chances are, if it's in here, it happened in one of the two, but if it didn't and you're mad I sincerely apologize for ruining your day.

I also want to note that this fan fiction was written by me, but I was helped by my friend Cessie with a lot of the ideas. Thank you, and let's finally get on to the story...

--

CHAPTER 1

"How about here?" Sora pointed to the picture of the majestic building on the brochure, its crystalline walls glowing in the sunlight. "'The Swedish Ice Hotel is built every year, made up entirely of snow and ice,'" he read. His sky blue eyes looked up, into his friend Kairi's slightly darker blue ones.

"Doesn't it look a little cold?" Kairi asked doubtfully.

"I'd love to go there!" Riku insisted. "Just think about it. We can sit back, relax, and enjoy the...um...ice."

"Yeah, and get a nice tan in the hot sun while we're at it." Kairi rolled her eyes, her bobbed crimson hair shaking back and forth with her head.

"Alright, got any better ideas?" Riku protested.

"Well...I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Kairi declared. "It always looked so beautiful..."

"Okay, we can -" Sora began, but was interrupted by Riku's sharp yowl of protest.

"No! We _live_ on a tropical paradise, we don't need to go to one on vacation..."

The three best friends were sitting on the beach, trying to agree on a destination for their vacation; they were tired of their boring and uneventful life on Destiny Island, and wanted to go somewhere exciting for a change. But they weren't having much success.

"Then why don't we just stay here?" Sora sighed.

"What kind of vacation is that?!" Kairi and Riku exploded in chorus.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion..."

"Why don't we go to the Gobi Desert?" Riku suggested.

"Too hot..." Sora complained.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm...Disneyland!"

"NO!!"

"Hmph."

"Let me see that." Riku snatched the brochure from the sulking boy's hands. "And stop that. We're not going to Disneyland and that's that." He was studying the brochure with Kairi and Sora, who was still pouting about not going to Disneyland, when a voice came from behind.

"What ya three doing, ya?" The three kids turned around to see Wakka, a friend of theirs who lived with them on Destiny Island.

"Trying to decide on a place to go for vacation," Sora sighed. "We need a break from this place for a while."

Wakka nodded, understanding. "Ya know," he grinned, "Dat was jus' what I come to talk to ya 'bout, ya?"

"Huh?" Sora stared at Wakka, confused.

"Look at dis," Wakka thrust a magazine into Sora's hands. The page he was pointing to advertised the grand opening of the world's greatest theme park/biological preserve on Isla Nublar, a lush island off the coast of Costa Rica. "I got it in de mail today. It looks awesome, ya?"

"A theme park on an island?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Sounds like fun!" Sora put in. "Let's - "

"No. Absolutely not." Riku snatched the magazine from Sora and tossed it into the waves.

"Hey, dat was my good magazine!" Wakka cried, running to retrieve the soaking article.

Sora and Kairi peered over his shoulder, reading the words that weren't smeared and unintelligible.

"'...Park is the world's...theme park and...With interactive attractions and a beautiful resort...is the perfect...and relax...great for any vacation!' Sounds absolutely great!" Kairi cried enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"Now dat's de spirit, ya?" Wakka grinned. "So you're coming? Let me just get Selphie and Tidus..."

"No! We are _not_ going! We are NOT going to that freagin' island, and we are NOT staying in that freagin' resort! N-O! NO!!" Riku declared determinedly.

"Alright, if dat's de way it gonna be..." Wakka started to walk away. "Have fun at Disneyland, ya?" Soon he was gone.

"Aw, Riku, what was that for?" Sora whined.

"We are not going to that island!" Riku insisted.

"Aw, come on..."

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEAASE?!" Sora made a puppy-dog face, making his eyes real big and sticking out his bottom lip.

"NO!! And don't do that!"

Sora made whining noises and enlarged his eyes even more, looking up at his friend with a pleading face.

"Sora..."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE!!"

"No! There is NO way we are going to that island, so just shut up and STOP THAT FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!"

"I can't believe I was talked into this." Riku grumbled, stuffing the last CD into his backpack and zipping it up tightly. After Sora's rather infamous puppy-face, he had finally given in and allowed them to go.

"Thank you, Riku!!" Sora cried happily, hugging his best friend and trying his best to look irresistably cute.

"What do you want from me?!" Riku shouted, shrinking back.

"Oh, fine, be Mr. Grumpy if you wanna." Sora spat sourly, leaving the room and heading toward his own home to finish his packing. Wakka had said it was a theme park and biological preserve...he wondered what it would be like. He decided to take some binoculars, and a camera, plus some hiking boots and don't forget his journal...he decided to leave the Keyblade at home...after all, why would he need it? He was on vacation after all, it wasn't as if he would be fighting off Heartless or anything.

"Hey, Sora, you almost ready?" A voice interrupted his thoughts; his head snapped upward to see Kairi standing in front of him.

"Uh...wha? Oh...yeah. Yeah, I'm just about ready. When are we leaving?"

"That's just what I came to tell you. Wakka says that we'll catch a puddle-jumper tomorrow at noon to Los Angeles. From there we'll take a plane to Costa Rica, and then a helicopter to Isla Nublar. It'll be a long trip, so you should pack plenty of extra underwear - "

"Kairi!" Sora scolded. "What else did he say?"

"We'll be gone for a week, when a helicopter will be back to pick us up. And you might want to bring some money, because there will be gift shops and souvenir stands and stuff like that, and Wakka says he's not paying for anything besides our plane tickets and park passes, especially because of what Riku did to his magazine."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"I guess. It's all he told me."

"Thanks!"

The two then hurried off their separate ways to finish getting ready.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot!  
Don't want a nation under the new mania!  
Can you hear the sound of the hysteria!" Riku sand along to his Green Day album, which was playing on the stereo in Wakka's car as he drove them to the airport.

"Riku, please keep the songs to yourself." Kairi reached up and ejected the CD, handing it back to Riku.

"Yeah," Sora grumbled, "besides, your singing is AWFUL.",

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Riku grumbled, mocking Sora in a high-pitched voice, "'It's a small world after all...'"

"SHUT UP!" Sora hit Riku upside the head with his journal.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Selphie pleaded, trying to pry the two apart, her brown hair getting hopelessly tangled in the process. Finally she gave up, and Kairi, rolling her eyes, yelled, "SHUT UP!!" which brought the two friends to attention.

Riku grumbled and turned away, but he slipped his CD into his portable CD player and shut his mouth. Sora sighed and leaned back, playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Kairi to pass the time.

Finally they reached the airport, the rest of the drive being calm and without incident. Everyone got out of the car and grabbed their luggage.

Most of them had carryon luggage like backpacks and small suitcases, so they practically had to skip the baggage checking. Once they were through security they stopped to have a bite to eat at a small deli and proceeded to board the plane.

The ride to Los Angeles was a short one, and soon they were boarding the plane to Costa Rica, which would be a longer flight.

Sora sat by Kairi, Tidus by Selphie, and Riku by Wakka. Sora played a quick game of Dots with his friend, but they were soon bored.

"Look at the beautiful scenery," Kairi commented, looking out the window at the grey-blue ocean below.

Sora yawned and took a quick look, then lay back against the chair, his eyelids drooping slowly as he listened to the muted sound of Riku's blaring headphones - Green Day again - blaring away.

"Come on, you lazy bum. We're there..." Sora slowly opened his eyes to see Kairi waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wha...what?!Oh..." Sora yawned and stood up, sretching.

"We've got to hurry up and get to the helipad," Kairi reminded him, grabbing both his backpack and hers and starting down the aisle. Hesitantly, he followed. When they exited the plane, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were already waiting for them at the security line.

"I had to wake this sleepy-head up," Kairi explained.

"Well you sure took your time about it."

"Sorry, Riku, but he looked so...cute asleep, I couldn't just wake him up!"

"Cute...?" Sora twitched.

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"Anyway," Riku said, "Let's go."

It did not take them long to get to the helipad, where they boarded the helicopter that would take them the rest of the way to Isla Nublar. Kairi was constantly pointing out the beautiful scenery along the way, Sora was reading a Kingdom Hearts manga, and Riku was still listening to Green Day.

"Ugh...I feel awful.." Tidus groaned, holding his stomach, his face pale.

"If you're gonna barf, keep away from me!" Selphie exclaimed, scooting away from him.

Wakka yawned and pulled out his magazine, trying to read despite the smeared words, and sent Riku an annoyed glare. It was _his_ fault the magazine was like this . He would pay...

Presently, the helicopter made a sudden drop, and everyone was thrown upward.

"It's okay," the pilot called over the intercom, "we're just coming in for a landing."

There was another bump, and Riku's headphones flew off his head and skittered across the floor before he could grab them.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" blared from the speakers. Wakka, standing up to go talk to the pilot about their landing method, accidentally stepped on them as they slid across the floor. There was a loud CRUNCH! and the speakers went dead.

"Hey, those were my good headsets, you little - " Riku started.

Wakka shrugged indifferently. "Dat was my good magazine," he jerked his head toward the wrinkled, smeared and almost unintelligible mess of paper Riku had tossed into the water the day before and headed toward the pilot's cabin, trying his best to steady himself and leaving the enraged Riku to gape after him, steaming over his broken headsets.

Within a few minutes Wakka had snatched the three nearly empty bottles of Asahi from the pilot and returned to the seating area, the remainder of the landing being at least a little smoother.

Sora stood outside as the helicopter flew off into the distance, holding his backpack and trying to ignore Riku's loud argument with Wakka about destroyed headphones and ruined magazines and American idiots who drove helicopters while they had hangovers, to which Wakka calmly replied that "he was not American, he was Costa Rican, ya? And helicopters are not driven, dey are flown".

Which just made Riku yell more.

Sora sighed.

"Excuse me, young man?"

"Wha?!" Sora turned to see a young man standing next to him, holding open the door to a small black jeep with red stripes and something written on the side – probably the name of the park – that Sora couldn't make out because he was too far away, plus the car was at an angle, making the writing harder to see.

"Are you here for the park? You do have a reservation, don't you?"

"What…um…yeah, sure." Sora didn't really know if they had one or not, but he decided it would probably be safer to say yes.

"Would you like a ride to the resort?"

"Um…sure, yeah. Uh…hey, guys, this dude over here wants to give us a ride to the resort…"

"Sora!" Wakka cried, "Didn't your mother ever teach ya not to hitchhike?"

"I'm not!"

"Don't ya try to act innocent!" Wakka insisted. "For all ya know he might be some kidnapper, ya?"

"He works for the park!" Sora protested.

"Dat's what ya s'posed to think. Den when 'e get ya alone he rip ya to shreds, ya?"

"Well, actually – " the young man began, but Wakka didn't listen.

"Ya keep out of dis!" he shouted. "Dis doesn't concern you, ya?" Even though it did concern him, and he had a perfect right to talk. "Anyone with good sense will walk, because you can clearly see dis guy can't be trusted."

"No way!" Sora complained. "I am so riding! See you there!" He hopped into the Jeep.

"Sora, you get back here…" Kairi warned, giving him the eye. "And don't even try the puppy face. If Wakka says we're walking, we're walking."

Sora shook his head, making as cute a face as he could manage. "PLEEEEEEEAAAASE?"

"My feet hurt!" Sora complained, trudging along the concrete path, the lodge coming into view a few yards ahead.

"Stop complaining!" Riku cried, exasperated.

"But my feet hurt…"

"We're almost there, Sora," Kairi sighed.

"Why can't the freakin' puppy face have an effect on you?" Sora whined. "I oughta – " but then, he stopped.

They all stopped. They were standing in front of a ticket booth. Now there was nothing immensely unusual about that. But over the ticket booth was a huge sign that stretched in an arc like a rainbow, with a picture of a tyrannosaurus in the middle, and spread out around the picture, in safari-type font, read, "Welcome to Jurassic Park".

--

And so we come to the end of Chapter 1. I will respond to reviews now, and thank all of you who actually read this for reading it. beams And so, here we are…


End file.
